Plan B
by Demigod10
Summary: a one-shot story of MattXOC, Warning: contains angst and mild sexual reference.  "hey matt… what do you plan on doing with your life?" ... "Live fast, die young."


YO! YO! YO!

demigod10: yo minna! i know haven't been updating... for more than a *cough*year*cough*  
>so here's a little drabble of Mail JeevasXOC... ne, ne matt!<br>matt: what? *while playing a video game*  
>demigod10: could you do the warnings? please~<br>matt: *ignores*  
>demigod10: ohh maaatt~ *takes out axe getting ready to chop the PSP in half*<br>matt: *shudders~ pauses game* t-this drabble contains angst and mild sexual reference... (_ _|||) happy now?  
>demigod10: yeah!~<br>matt: annoying woman...*resumes playing*  
>demigod10: i love you too~ ... *kisses matt's cheek*<br>matt: *blushes*

* * *

><p>It's funny. I never expected that it'd turn out like this.<p>

_~flashback~_

"hey matt… what do you plan on doing with your life?" I suddenly asked and caught the video game playing red-head by surprise.

"hm?" he thought about it for a while without pausing the game in his hand nor even glancing up at me. "Live fast, die young."

"You can't be serious." I gave him a deadpan look. He glanced at me then back to his game. "Hell of a boyfriend you are." I muttered beneath my breath hoping he wouldn't hear. I leaned beside him putting my legs up, my hands fiddled with my ankle as my head rested on his shoulder. I sighed, what'd I expect from this hardcore gamer, apparently life was like a video game for him. I sometimes wondered if he ever included me in his life-plan.

"How 'bout you?" he suddenly asked breaking the silence.

"Me? Well… I was planning on living a long and happy life with a certain red-headed genius have a few kids get a dog and grow old together but apparently we didn't have the same thing in mind. So… if ever I died young *cough* or before him *cough* It would be nice if he'd bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, then send me away with the words of a love song." I finished, earning a snicker from him then it turned into an all out laugh. Seriously, did this guy even love me? I gave a huff of disapproval as I stood up stomping towards my room but was pulled back to the couch.

I lied on top the red-headed gamer his arms around my waist, my hands on his chest, I gave him an annoyed glare but he caught me off guard as soft lips touched mine sending sparks through out my body, his tongue begged for entrance as it slid deep into my hot cavern, I gave a groan of disappointment as he pulled away leaving me breathless, he grinned at my flustered form.

"N-no fair!" I complained as I smacked his chest.

"hehe… you're plan sounded much better." He said as he took my right hand off his chest laying it on his cheek, he nuzzled my palm then kissed it gently, it was a habit of his, every time he did this I instantly calmed down, he knew all my buttons, which was a bit annoying.

"Let's go with that." He continued as he smirked leaving me to blush even more.

"Smart ass…" I cursed.

"I love you too." He replied as he pulled me in for another kiss.

_~end flashback~_

Pure horror washed over me as I saw him being surrounded by the reporter's bodyguards. With a blink of an eye rain of bullets washed over him. Then silence, everything suddenly stopped, his body slowly falling to the ground with a thud, the sound of my world collapsing, breaking into ultimate apocalypse.

I did the only thing I could do, I took a gun from my purse, matt told me to use it only during emergencies, but matt won't be there to scold me anymore, would he. I started shooting the bodyguards that were blocking my way, I ran towards his lifeless form frantically calling out his name.

It hurts, my chest throbbed so hard that it hurt, I reached to where he was, grabbing his hand, hot tears pouring down my cheeks. I hated it, that I wasn't able to prevent this, I knew this was coming but I never expected it to be so soon.

"MAATTT!" I yelled hoping that he was just sleeping, hoping that my desperate cries would wake him up.

"N-no fair… y-you said… t-that we'd s-stick with… m-my plan." I whispered softly as I nuzzled his hand the way he did. I stared at his face hoping for a response… I was never the type to believe in miracles… but I swear, I swear I saw a small smirk curl on the edges of his lips. My eyes widened in absolute bliss.

"Matt! Stay with me matt!" I desperately said "you can't die now, remember?" as I clung on his arm keeping his cold hand on my cheek. He mouthed words, I paused for a bit taking in what he said, it was very faint but I knew exactly what he said… 'Plan…B'

He gave a light squeeze on my hand then slowly let go, just like a sweet blissful dream he was gone. I smiled as I hugged his arm tighter tears flowing even more from my cheek.

"Idiot… plan B was if I died first." I hadn't realize that everything happened so fast, I miserably let go of his hand and took his gun, I stood up, the bodyguards still surrounded us.

"Plan…B" I whispered then I started shooting the bodyguards, killing them off as many as I could, It only took me seconds to finish more than half of them because some of their comrades helped me kill the others with their desperate attempts to shoot me down, but hey, I was no 'wonder woman', seconds later I was rained down by a hail of bullets, it was the sweetest symphony I ever heard. My body fell on top of his lifeless body.

I felt his clothes, bits of warmth still lingered beneath them, this was definitely much better than satin.

My blood slowly merged with his on the ground creating a beautiful dark shade of red, it smelled sweet, much better than roses.

'I love you too' his sweet voice ringing in my head over and over again, yeah, much better than any love song I've ever heard.

Everything else was just… perfect.

* * *

><p>demigod10: oh! i forgot to tell you! this was inspired by the song "if i die young" by the band perry such a beautiful song~.<br>matt: that would pretty much explain some of the lines...  
>demigod10: so you finally decide to pause that game of yours...<br>matt: *looks away*  
>demigod10: your such a sweet heart! *huggles*<br>matt: a-air...  
>demigod10: *lets go* ne matt...<br>matt: w-what?  
>demigod10: *smirks* one on one?<br>matt: you're on!  
>demigod10: haha...please don't forget to review this story... that would really help...ja ne~<p> 


End file.
